Primes do Party
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Jack, Miko and the bots are all stuck inside with no power because of a bad storm. Everybody's bored until the humans suggest a game. The good old classic truth or dare. Mostly centered around Jack


Everybody was bored. There was a power out due to the raging storm outside which means no ground bridge, no video games and no lights. It was also to dangerous to drive, which means the Jack and Miko are stuck with the bots. Raf was home sick, Fowler was at some meeting, and Jacks mom was at work.

At first Miko and Jack were kind of excited about spending the night at the bots, but after a few hours, it got boring as staring at a wall.

"I think I might die. _Miko Nakadai 1998-2013 died of boredom._ What a beautiful tombstone." Miko said sulking back into her seat.

"Yeah I'm dying of boredom here to, can we do something? Please?" Jack asked his partner.

"Sorry Jack. Roads are to slippery and you know Ratchet is not going to allow me driving at top speed around the base." Arcee said crossing her arms. Jack sighed.

After a few moments Miko jumped up. "I have a great idea! Lets play a game!" Miko said and in the background you could hear Optimus groan.

"What would we play Miko? We don't have power power at the moment." Arcee said in an obvious way

"Truth or Dare." Jack mumbled to himself. But even though it was to his self, everybody heard it.

"What did you say?" Miko asked.

"Oh. Um...my dad, mom and I would always play truth or dare when there was a power outage. He always came up with the most bizarre dares. Some of them were even illegal!" Jack said. Miko smiled.

"That it's settled. Autobots! Prepare to play your first game of truth or dare!" They all looked at each other.

"Miko what's truth or dare?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's really simple. Somebody will ask another person truth or dare. The person that is being asked can either pick truth, which means the person that is asking the person comes up with a question to ask the other guy and the other guy has to answer it. Dare is were the guy has to do what ever the other person says." They all looked at each other.

"That's it? Please! I can do that!" Ratchet said. "I'm in." The others joined except Optimus.

"Ah come on Prime! You can watch and then come in if you would like to!" Jack said and Optimus nodded.

"Ok! I'll go first! And I'm asking Bulkhead! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He yelled quickly.

"I dare you to...pour a glass of energon on Arcee." Bulkheads smile disappeared as he looked over at Arcee.

"You do it and I swear to Primus I will tear your spark out." Bulk leaned over to Miko.

"I'll pass." Miko crossed her arms.

"Fine! Since you passed I have to ask another person. Jack! Truth or dare?"

"Dare Miko. Do your worst!"

"I dare you to do the pepper spray challenge!" Jack leaned in.

"Bring it!"

"What is Pepper spray?" Bee asked and Ratchet translated.

"Pepper spray is meant to keep away attackers. You spray it in there face and it stings like hell. The symptoms are, Burning sensation of skin, temporary blindness, dry mouth, and loss of breath. In the pepper spray challenge the person spraying it must only do it for two seconds." Arcee looked down at Jack.

"Jack, you sure you want to do this?" Jack smiled and leaned back.

"My dad made me do way worse than this! Once he made me put a kick me sign on Vinces back!" Jack said laughing at the memory. Jack got up from where he was sitting and walked over to a wall where Miko held a bottle of pepper spray. Jack stood by the wall and closed his eyes and mouth tight.

"Three, two, ONE!" Miko sprayed Jack right in the face for two seconds. The minute she stopped he leaned over rubbed his eyes. He then turned around and punched the wall repeatedly. Hard. Jack then turned around blinking.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled and leaned over in pain. Arcee watched in horror and Miko just laughed. Jack then was gasping for air.

"Water!" He yelled and Miko went to go get a bottle of water. She handed it to him and he unscrewed the top and poured it on his face. Jack spit on the ground. He then poured more water on his face. He then opened his eyes.

"Fuck I'm blind. Oh shit I can't see." Jack said until he poured water in both eyes until it was empty.

"Alright my turn. Arcee, truth or dare?" Jack said still blinking trying to see.

"After what I just saw? Truth!" Jack tried to look at Arcee but ran right into a wall. Miko was now rolling on the ground.

"What was the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Jack said now lying on the ground.

"Um...When I was in the academy I had just gotten my weapons and was learning how to use them, and I accidentally shot the drill sergeant in the aft." Arcee said smiling at the memory and helping Jack back up.

"Ok my turn. Ratchet! Truth or dare?" Ratchet thought for a moment then grumbled, "Dare." Arcee smiled and looked at him.

"I dare you to tell the kids they are the best thing that has happened in your life." Arcee smiled and even Optimus found it a little amusing.

"Miko, Jack you are the greatest things that have happened to me." he choked out

"You have to say it with meaning."

"Miko Jack you are the greatest humans that ever came into my life!"

"Now it's my turn. I have a great one for you bee! Truth or dare?"

"_Dare!"_

"I dare you to spar Optimus!" Optimus jumped to attention at the sound of his name.

Bee slammed his fists together and walked over to Optimus. He then tried to punch Optimus but he grabbed his fist and flipped him. Slamming him into the floor but with not enough might to cause any damage.

"Come on Optimus now you have to play!" Miko almost pleaded. He gave one of his rare smiles then walked over and sat down next to Jack and Ratchet.

"_Optimus! Truth or dare?"_

"Dare."

"_This is based off of what Jack said. The next time you fight Megatron, put a kick me sign on his back!" _

"What did he say?" Jack asked eagerly.

"He said the next time I have to fight Megatron I have to put a kick me sign on his back." Jack and Miko laughed.

"I guess it is my turn now. Jack, Truth or dare?"

"After the pepper spray challenge and the fact that everything is still blurry, Truth."

"You speak fondly of your father what happened to him?" Jack looked down and smiled.

"He...he was killed in a car accident, or that's what thought until a couple of weeks after I met Fowler. He pulled me aside and said the government used the car accident as a cover up. My father was actually killed by Megatron." Optimus stared at him in shock.

"But I'm over it. The past is the past. My dad was working on some top secret project and what ever it was Megatron wanted it so he killed him. My dad kept a lot of secrets. He usually kept to himself but those times where he got to spend time together like playing truth or dare, those were the moments I held on to most." Optimus smiled and then saw Jack and Miko looked tired. Jack looked at his phone clock and realized it was 12:00 at night.

"I think Miko and I should get to bed, but it was definitely fun." Jack and Miko headed up to the human living area and pulled out two sleeping bags and two pillows. Miko took the couch and Jack took the floor. They were soon fast asleep.

"I had no idea that's what happened to his father." Ratchet said to Optimus.

"I feel the same way old friend but if Jackson is not hanging onto his loss than neither should we." Optimus smiled and walked to his quarters.

Two Weeks Later.

Jack and Miko his behind a rather large rock trying not to be blasted by cons. The team was kicking tail pipe while Optimus and Megatron were having a full on smack down. The cons soon retreated but Optimus held Megatron down. He waved Ratchet over who had a metal sign in one hand and a welder in the other. Optimus held down the sign and Megatron while Ratchet welded the sign to his back. When he was done Megatron got up and looked at his back trying to see what the bots had welded to his back.

"What did you do?!" He then radioed for a ground bridge and one opened behind him. He turned around and ran through. Everybody saw what was written on the sign.

_This is for Jacks father. _then it had the bots insignia on it. Jack walked over to Optimus.

"Thanks Optimus."

"It is my pleasure Jackson." And with that they all walked through the ground bridge.


End file.
